Love, Life, Death
by Razgriz678
Summary: Twins are reaped into the 64th Annual Hunger Games, only one can win in this game of death. This is a one person point of view story and my first story, please R
1. Let the Games Begin

I stood on the metal plate, in the middle of a dark and abandoned town square. My name is Cipher Caprio. I am just fifteen years of age and I can't believe I was reaped into this twisted game. I never thought my name would come out of the glass ball, but it did. The one good thing that has happened in the past few days is that I got a ten as my training score. I may not be a Career being from district eleven, but give me a sword and no one can touch me. Before I stepped on this stupid metal plate I was told by my stylist Gavin Baker, that I was tipped for the final six. Ha final six, I don't plan on being in the final six, I plan on killing the final six. Now after all the positive things are done going through my head it's time for the bad part, I have a TEN; I'm going to be the first one the Careers are going to kill. Winning doesn't sound so easy now.

This was the sixty-fifth Annual Hunger Games. A bloody event put on for the Capitol's pleasure. Where the citizens for the city could watch teens fight to the death, choose favorites, and place bets. I was both a favorite among the Capitol citizens, and tipped to finish in the last six. At least. Tens of thousands of dollars in bets had been placed on me to win the Games.

I took a deep breath and looked around the arena. Clearly, this year it was not an arctic wasteland or a mountain range like the previous years, but a damn city. I can only imagine the places other tributes could be hiding, just waiting for someone to take a wrong step. Some of the buildings were about six stories tall; a tribute with a bow and a set of arrows could easily kill from up there.

All twenty-four tributes stood in its dark town square. The ground was made with wet stone, and all the buildings surrounded it. I look to the left of me and see an old run down town hall, it looks like a descent place to hide and live in while others fight it out. Only realizing soon after how stupid that idea was, not only am not a coward, that would also be the first place everyone would look if they wanted to kill someone. The only reason someone would possibly hide in there is to commit suicide. After making a mental note not to hide in the town hall. I look further in the distance and see a massive clock tower, it seems to be working, maybe I can rely on the clock tower for the time of day if I need to. Directly in front of me, was the Cornucopia. A giant golden horn shaped like a cone with a curved tail. Weapons, food, water and back-packs scattered around it, everything that will help us tributes survive this game of death. I see a sword fifty meters in front of me, my ticket to victory. Funny that it's by itself every other item is easily five meters away it, but I need that sword.

I saw Nicole Caprio, my sister, and other tribute from District 11 looking my way. I made eye contact, and she gave a small nod. The alliance was on. We had a discussion the previous day about who to have as allies, the final decision was that we wait. She had received an eight in training. That was about average for most of the tributes, except for the boy from district three, who ended up with a two, surprisingly enough he was seventeen and looked as though he was a career, being six foot five and all muscle, but I'll wait to see how well he does. Obviously, we were both offered to join the career pack, I turned down the offer immediately while Nicole didn't give a response, I wonder what her answer will be.

I looked back over at my sister and saw her saying something, but I couldn't understand what she was saying. And that's when the commentator's voice filled the arena.

Claudius Templesmith was a legendary commentator. His voice was like cold velvet.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" he boomed. "Let the sixty-fifth, Annual Hunger Games..."

silence.

I focused on the sword, it's what I need to win, it's all mine. So was the bag that was a few meters away from it. My eyes locked, as Templesmith's voice shouted:

"BEGIN!"


	2. Blood Bath

As soon as the gong went, I was off her plate and sprinting toward the Cornucopia, heading straight for the sword. I noticed another boy from district eight I think his name was Damien heading towards the same sword I wanted, he didn't stand a chance, I was out running him and when I get that damn sword I'll turn around and kill him.

I paid no attention to the district eight boy, and continued the sprint across the murky town square.

I felt a bump. A hand on my neck, a sudden weightlessness, and the next thing I knew, I was on the ground. My vision blurred but I could still make out Damien heading for the sword, I quickly got to my feet and headed to the sword and the boy I was going to murder soon after. I lost sight of my tribute partner but I can't worry about that right now.

The boy was at the sword a second before I was, as he reached out to grab it he disappears. A hole opened up in the ground and he fell though, a cannon sounded whatever was at the bottom of the pit killed him instantly, the sword was going down with him. I was desperate for that sword and I jumped while I still had the chance, catching it in mid-air. I missed the other ledge and was falling to my death. And then I felt myself suddenly stop I thought I was dead but I felt no pain. Confused I looked up to see my sister Nicole struggling to hold on to me.

"Holy crap, you seriously need to lose some weight." She said. I'm pretty sure she was joking, I think. I only weigh a hundred – fifty pounds.

"Are you kidding? All this weight is muscle." I commented back, helping myself out of the hole that almost killed me. "How did you -" I noticed another girl coming up from behind, two knives at hand, posed to kill. I lunged at the girl. Chelsea, was her name, the blades met with a ferocious sound. A scowl came across her face. Both of us had a high defensive style, so neither drew blood. The small battle progressed, both of us going for our first kill.

Then an arrow narrowly missed my head. Someone was firing arrows from across the street into the crowd of tributes fighting to the death at the Cornucopia. We glared at each other, knowing that one more second here would kill us both; I turned and headed off into an ally. My sister disappeared again.

I heard six cannon shots, the bloodbath must be over. I survived, I was alive! It must have been one hell of a fight if six tributes died; well that's part of the games. I had got what I needed, a sword and it's nicely designed too with a carving on either side of the blade, must have been made by someone in the Capitol. While inspecting the sword I heard panting coming from the alleyway I had just ran though about a minute ago.

"Oh for damn sake, give me a break." I felt like saying, but that would just give me away. I tried to find a hiding spot within this maze of a city, there was nowhere to go. Whoever was coming was only a few feet away, I could hear the panting quite clearly now. I braced myself for whatever was coming, sword raised, ready to kill.

I see a spiked whip appear from the darkness and I quickly blocked the attack, even when I blocked the attack a spike from the whip scratches my arm. A powerful stinging coursed through my body, the spikes on the whip must be poison tipped. Geez that hurt. A tall muscular man came out of the darkness laughing and panting. It was the male tribute from district three, guess he isn't as weak as everyone thought. He swung his arm again but I was more prepared and blocked it a second time. But the third time I blocked the attack the whip wrapped around my sword, my only defense, and with a great pull he sent my sword out of my hand and on to the ground behind him. He sent his whip flying a fourth time slashing and stunning my left leg, I was paralyzed. Not being able to stand back up he kicked me in the chest sending me onto my back, it felt like being hit by a car. Winded and paralyzed, if I wasn't in this condition he'd be dead by now.

"Ha, day one and your already gonna be dead, depressing isn't it. I wonder how I should kill you. I think I should make it a slow death, what do ya think?" Laughed the district three tribute, I think his name was Ryan. Why can't the ground collapse under him. I'm screwed.

I try rolling away only to have Ryan kick me in the back. He picks me up off the ground and throws me into a brick wall. I can feel blood running down my face. Being thrown back onto the ground I noticed a glint of sliver at the other side of the alley, I didn't know what it was. After getting kicked across the face twice I realized what it was and smiled.

Ryan ask in confusion "What the hell are you smilin' -" but was interrupted by an sliver arrow piercing his back. He yelps in pain, funny really he sounded like a dog. I took advantage of this moment and mocked him.

"I think you should die a slow death, karma is a pain."

"Tell me about it." Ryan mumbled under his raspy broken voice. A few seconds later I get a light headed feeling and slowly start seeing more and more gray, the poison must be taking effect and then black, silent, darkness almost peaceful. This is what death must be like.


	3. Home Invasion

**Chapter 3**

I woke up in a ditch, "How the hell did I get here?" I muttered, I swear I died in an alley. I sat up to what seemed to be sunset and looked around, at least the streetlights work. I noticed one of the doors into a rundown house was open slightly and the inside was lit. Well I've been lucky enough so far; I'm not dead.

Sword raised, I open the door. I was expecting an ambush the second I opened the door. Seriously who the hell would leave a door open and turn the lights on, that's an invitation for death. Not letting my guard down, I search the rest of the house. I find a room with a fireplace and a roaring fire someone was just here. I'm about to walk in when I hear someone breathing light and fast and then it stops, as if someone is holding their breath, and I take a step back.

"You can come out, I know you're here." I whispered just in case I was wrong I don't want to give my position away, not that this entire house isn't. I lowered my sword, knowing exactly who it was, hopefully.

"Well how did you know I was hiding here?" Nicole laughed as she came out from behind the door "You could have been killed." She had a knife in her hand. Great another step and I would have had that thing in my neck.

"Well I heard your breathing, don't hold your breath. Oh and another lock the door and turn off the lights. Do you want to die?" speaking of which I run down the hall to lock the door and I turn off the lights on the way back to the room with the fireplace. Hopefully no one is near us, or saw me turn off the lights.

"I only gave myself away, so you'd find me. I had an idea you were still alive. But I left you in a ditch just in case you did die. Don't need a cannon going off and no hovercraft appearing that would just raise suspicion."

"Gee, thanks. I was poisoned; I guess not enough to kill me." I look at the scars on my leg. The pain was still there but not as bad as what seems to be a few hours ago. I looked back up to notice the set of bow and arrows and a black bag in the corner of the room. "So you're the one that shot the arrow."

"Yeah, I got them from some girl from district ten during the bloodbath." Just then we heard the front door get smashed in. someone is in the house.

"Get ready." I whispered as I picked up my sword and headed down the hall to a spot under a staircase, I heard two people talking. Great I kill one of them, only to get murdered by the other. I see the two tributes pass by it looks like the tributes from district four.

"I know they're here, I saw the lights turn off. Check every room." I heard the male tribute whisper. I slowly come out of hiding, stalking them until they got to the room with the fireplace; the room where my sister was hiding. As they approached the door, I ambushed the female tribute, sending my sword though her back and she collapsed on to the floor, lying in a pool of blood. The male tribute turned around just as I pulled my sword out of the female tributes back. He threw one of his knives at me but I quickly blocked it. Then the door flung open and I noticed blood running down his chin from his mouth. He desperately tried to fight back, but he too collapsed to the floor, with a knife in his neck.

I let out a sigh "let's move to another house down the street." My sister stayed silent and nodded in agreement as she removed the knife from the tribute's neck and started to clean it. We gathered our weapons and the black bag which we have yet to look though and headed out the front door or what was left of it.

We past a cluster of old, rundown shops with tinted windows. They were marked with names like: saloon, chemist, mart and repairs. Each shop's title was fading. It looked like the shops had been here for centuries, but the Capitol had only placed them there weeks ago.

"Alliance" I said. More of a confirmation then a question. Nicole nodded, wiping her bloody hands on her jeans. "Alliance" she winked.

We found another house with the door slightly open. We walked in and I locked the door and found an empty room on the second floor. It was midnight and the Capitol anthem started to play, the names and faces of the dead tributes shown in the sky, The boy from district three that had an arrow price his back, the girl from district three, the two tributes from district four that we killed, the girl from district five, girl from district seven, both tributes from district eight; the boy fell to his death, and the boy from district twelve.

Then darkness once again. I kept staring out the window; nine dead in a day, fifteen remain. I thought about the fact that only one person can win. I would have to kill _her _if I wanted to win, my entire body tensed and I sighed.

Nicole must have read my mind; she walked to the window and stood beside me. "I know only one person can win, maybe we can find a way for both of us to get out alive."

"Yeah. Let's get some sleep." I said as we walked around and found a comfortable spot to sleep. As I lie motionless looking at my sister, I thought about what she said _"I know only one person can win, maybe we can find a way for both of us to get out alive." _ I knew that would never happen and whispered "If only things were that easy." She must have heard what I said because she let out a deep sigh. After about half an hour of being wide awake I slowly drift into a deep sleep.


	4. The Note

I wake up as the sun starts to rise; I wonder if the Careers are out there looking for us considering the fact that we killed two of them now the only ones left are the tributes from district one and two. We got away once, but I don't think we'll get the chance to get away like last night. That was too close. And now they know that we were the survivors of that fight, we weren't shown up in the sky. Now they know who the real threat is. I almost laugh at the thought.

I look over at the black bag just sitting in the corner. Can't believe that bag hasn't been searched yet even though it's only been a day. I get up off the wooden floor only to get a creaking sound and see Nicole getting up and looking over sleepily.

"What are you doing?" She asks in a sleepy voice, even in that voice she asks the question as if that black bag is off limits. I stay silent and continue over to the bag and throw in into the middle of the room.

"It's about time we check what's in this bag" I whisper as I open the bag and spread out the contents. Right away I notice an orange sleeping bag; big enough for both of us to sleep in, six bottles of water, a package of crackers and a first aid kit. This will help us last a few more days in the arena, not including the fact that people die in these games and we could be one of those people. Wow now isn't that just a positive thought.

As I'm repacking everything away Nicole interrupts my thought "We have to leave this place." She is looking out a window, as I'm walking towards the window I'm blinded by the light but my eyes adapt an I see a tribute running and he's not running slow like he wants to attack someone or try to be stealthy, he's running to save his life, he's running away from something. What could he possibly be running from? As if on cue two tributes appear out of a dark alley and are running closely behind, the only thing is they aren't Careers, thank god for that. Something is off, his direction; he's heading right towards our house!

"Move, get the hell out of here!" I yell. As soon as I turn around the window shatters. "Shit, you people can't give us a break can you." I mutter as we are out the door and running down the hall. I realize that the only door into and out of the house is the one that's about to be kicked down in about three seconds. I find a window smash the glass and throw the black bag and my sister out the window. I find out that throwing my sister out the window probably wasn't the best idea with the nice complements I receive.

"What the hell was that for you bitch, god that damn well hurt!" I give her the death glare, or what she calls the shut up face. She quiets down and asks "What are you doing?"

"Getting an ally wouldn't hurt." I say as I run off and hide in a room with the door slightly open. Just as I hide in the room, I hear the door come off its hinges and footsteps getting louder. Honestly I'm classifying myself as a complete idiot, and if I don't time this right both of us will be dead. I'm guessing at what time I should jump out by the sound of the footsteps. I guessed right because I caught someone and pulled the tribute inside the room. Of course the predictable thing happens and she starts screaming wait SHE! I close the door cover her mouth and tell her to shut up. Of course she doesn't but then I include that one word "Ally?" and she calms down. Just as I hear footsteps too. Holy crap I couldn't be any luckier I should be dead by now with everything that has happened to me.

I hear panting getting louder and louder until I hear nothing. I open the door slightly and look down the hallway of the house nothing, this has to be done fast. I open the door completely without making a sound and motion the female tribute to follow, I see the window a few feet away but I also hear whispering the two tributes that were dying for a kill, well that's ironic. They know someone was here because of the broken window, but they also think that the person that they were chasing is the one that broke the window and got away, let's keep it that way.

I send the female tribute out the window first, I soon follow. As I'm making my way out the window I find it a bit hard. "Ok maybe I have a bit too much muscle." I mumble to myself thinking back to what my sister Nicole said during the bloodbath. I'm trying to be careful not to make a sound. I get out of the house but my sword scratches the side of the house which makes a screeching sound. I don't wait around to see if the tributes respond. "Go, we need to find a spot to hide until this is over." My sister has her bow aimed at the window just in case someone decides to show up.

We run and hide in a house a few blocks away I can see the evil looking clock tower from the room we are in. Its four in the afternoon and none of us have eaten or drank anything and let not get start on me not going to the bathroom since the games started. "I'll be right back, gotta take care of some business." I laugh and leave the room the others do the same probably for the same reason. I find a bathroom not far from the room we were just in and did what I had to do for so long.

I return to the room first and it didn't take long for the other two to get back either. I go through the bag and take out the sleeping bag; I hand out a few crackers to everyone as well as a bottle of water. We've all ran for what felt like forever today, I'm just waiting for the adrenaline to stop coursing through every inch of my body. Well we all have time to kill so I start things off. "So… I just saved your ass, and I don't even know your name."

"Riven Sierra, District twelve, most people just call me Raven." She says with her head down probably thinking about today. She is pale white skinned, has a dusty blond hair color and piercing gray eyes. I get a flick to the back of my head by my sister and realize I was staring.

I excuse my own embarrassment and continue with the conversation "pretty risky move you did back there that could've gotten you killed, you're lucky you aren't a Career. I probably would have left you if you –" I see a tear streaming down her face. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that." I say as I realize that my words were a bit harsh.

"It's not that, it's just I was lucky you were there. Today could have been my last day, never to see light again." Then Raven does something unexpected, she reaches over and hugs me. I'm pretty sure my entire face just turned red, but I accept the hug. She pulls away from me and she and my sister start laughing, yeah I knew it my face is probably as red as a tomato.

We continue talking for a while until Raven pull a piece of paper out of her pocket "I found this at the Cornucopia and picked it up, you can look at it but I think it's worthless." She says as she hands me the piece of paper.

It reads: As night turns to night, the light of hope goes out for some people. In the middle of 24/7 a death will occur. Fire can destroy as well as create.

"See I told you it's useless just a bunch of numbers and words." Raven says but I question this everything the Gamemakers throw into these Hunger Games means something. I just don't understand why the hell they would put a piece of paper with a few words by the Cornucopia. It must be something important or else why would they place it where a tribute could easily get themselves killed.

I pace back and forth trying to figure this out. I walk to a window I realize what it all means but it's too easy. "How many pieces of paper did you see?" I ask out loud as I'm looking out the window.

"I saw about three." My sister says quietly as if she's guilty for not picking any of them up. But neither did I, even though I never knew about them.

"There was about seven of those, but we have one." Raven points out, well that was a bit obvious I'm looking at it.

"Great, it's just a matter of time. Get some sleep we're moving again tomorrow." I say as the Capitol anthem plays, but no one is shown in the sky. "It won't be like this tomorrow." I whisper "We'll all be dead tomorrow."


	5. Abandoned

_**Sorry, this took so long I hit a massive writer's block and I had a few medical issues to deal with so this chapter was delayed, but enough of that here is the next chapter hope you like it. -Razgriz678-**_

I wake up to dead silence, I looked out the window and my eyes met with blinding light. "Ugh… Hello to you to." I mutter as my eyes adjust to the sudden light. I rub my eyes and look around the room, I see nothing. I'm too tired; I think as I lie back down and slowly close my eyes.

Wait, nothing! My eyes shoot open instantly and I'm on my feet looking around. "Oh shit!" I say to myself. Everything and everyone is gone and I'm the only one that knows about what shit is going to happen tonight. I frantically look around the house and find nothing, absolutely nothing. I find the nearest something to take my anger out on, I end up throwing a chair at a wall. "What a bunch of traitors those two are!" Yelling to the world, really not caring who heard it and expected someone to come barreling through the door to kill me.

I look down at my side to see my sword in its sheath. I pulled it out of its sheath and looked at the shiny silver blade, I see my reflection and I see something, a vision and then another and another, soon I'm seeing past events of my life and events I have never seen before maybe it's the future. I lose my grip on the sword and it hits the floor with a TWANG. I feel dizzy but regain my balance after a few seconds, I quickly pick up my sword put it back in its sheath and I remember my last vision and it didn't end to well. They may be traitors but I'm helping them.

I'm out the door in a heartbeat, sprinting down the street checking every building and alley along the way. I stop realizing that I have no idea where they are and that I have until midnight to find them, I only have that vision to lead me to them, but that vision could lead me anywhere. All I could do was continue searching finding myself getting closer and closer to the clock tower. I'm sprinting in a straight line while looking left and right checking every alley along my path, a sound of metal on metal stops me instantly in the middle of an intersection, looking to my right I see three tributes the career from district one, his name is Shane, most tributes don't forget the names of careers, he is fighting with a spiked mace, the male tribute from district eleven fighting against Shane with a sword and I'm guessing the female tribute behind him with an arrow in her thigh and bleeding profusely is the other tribute form district 11 I think her name was Eryn. Wait where the hell did the arrow come from?

Just then a second arrow hits the ground beside me, as I turn around I feel a sharp pain in my left shoulder. "Damn it, I'm getting out of this hell." I mutter, but clearly my swearing while in pain clearly attracted the attention of the three tributes. The career gets back to fighting while the district eleven tribute was still focused on me as I turned and ran down the street with an arrow in my shoulder, I hear panicking from the girl from district eleven and I wince at her final scream.

"Well that's one less district to fight against." I sighed, finding an alley to hide in for the time being, trying to figure out what to do with the arrow in my shoulder. I should've realized that careers are never alone. I should have helped the tributes from district eleven, well that regret along with many others will be with me for the rest of my life. I realize that the arrow can't stay in my shoulder forever, so I break the arrow so only the tip and a bit of the arrow show, I need the first aid kit that is in the bag that suddenly disappeared with my sister and Raven from district 12. Which reminds me I should continue looking for them.

I arrive at the clock tower the one place I really don't want to be, along with being in this arena altogether. I turn the corner to only to see Raven crash to the ground, and my sister Nicole started laughing as she glanced distastefully down at Raven. My sister was obviously enjoying the moment. I'm confused as to why she is fighting Raven but I stay out of sight. Proud of her victory, she did something she never should have – she kicked Raven across the head and turned her back on Raven.

Beaten and bruised, Raven staggered to her feet, blood running down her face, and then something ruthless shone in her expression. Without a chance for a warning, Raven grabbed my sister and spun her around to face her. There was savagery in Ravens grin as she struck my sister across the face.

If my sister Nicole had a chance to fight back, she clearly had been too dazed to take it. Raven gripped her by the arms and slammed her against the wall, and I continued to stay out of sight as Raven hit her again and again.

I winced several times at image of Nicole backed against the wall and Raven standing over her, a horrible smile on her face as she struck her. Raven had hit her several times before my sister acted back. Spitting blood from her mouth, she retaliated by curling her hand into a fist and punching Raven with such force that she took a few unsteady steps backwards and fell on her back.

I allowed myself a grim smile, as it appeared that the fight was over – but then Nicole brought her hand up and punched Raven in the face. There was a nasty smack as Raven's head hit the concrete, and I stared in disgust when Raven didn't move. Nicole tossed back her hair as she knelt down beside Raven's battered form. Raven's grey eyes focused on the darkening sky as she purposely ignored my sister, but I could see the tears rolling down Raven's face.

"Now you've learned that stealing from district 10 does not go without consequences, you don't stand a chance in these games by yourself." My sister spoke in a quiet tone as if not to be overheard.

"I'm sorry," rasped Raven, her voice barely noticeable, but rising in anger "You're saying I'll never survive you're probably right, but I can say your district partner won't survive either. You left him alone didn't you? And without him you'll be dead in a day, Want to hit me again?"

My sister's teeth gritted in rage, and she raised a hand to do exactly that, before I shoved her violently to the side. Raven stared in amazement as I held out a hand to help her to her feet.

"I think she's had enough." I say without looking back at my sister, we are going to get some use out of the medical kit tonight at least the bags are only a few feet away. We are right beside the clock tower when I look up to check the time, its 10:30pm, where did the time go. "We need to get going."

"Why do we need to leave in such a rush? In the condition I'm in, I won't get far." My sister laughs weakly "And then there's her, she's hardly moving at all. We could just leave her here."

"Yeah, that's not happening, and we need to go because we are standing beside the world's biggest bomb set to explode at midnight. Is that encouraging enough for ya?"

"So that's what the note said." She noticed the blood running down my arm, "What is that – holy crap when did this happen?"

"Relax, I had a few problems to deal with while looking for two people that randomly abandoned me." I say while giving my sister the death glare which she noticed.

"Raven was right I shouldn't have left you."

"Speaking of Raven, she has been quieter than normal." I look over to see her leaning against the clock tower slowly falling into unconsciousness, "See what you did, aggression doesn't always work you know."

Of course my sister doesn't respond. She goes to the bag lying on the ground and pulls out the medical kit. After about what feels like forever everyone including myself have recovered to a decent state. Of course its five minutes to midnight.

"We have to go NOW!" I look over to Raven who is still a bit dazed. I walk over to her and pick her up, she is amazingly light. My sister leads the way as we sprint away from the clock tower. We are several hundred meters away from the clock tower, just a bit farther. I look back to see we have just about 30 seconds left. As we approached the intersection where the arrow hit me and the district eleven tributes died. The district one careers appear from around the corner. The female tribute, her name was Paige I'll never forget the name of a tribute with a score of ten, and she has her bow drawn with the arrow aimed at my heart. I back off not really wanting to be shot again.

Just then the clock hits midnight, and it explodes. The shockwave hits everyone and I feel myself go airborne and hit the ground a few meters away from where I was standing. Flaming bricks are falling out of the sky and hitting the ground all around us. I look over to my sister and see her running towards me.

"We need to keep moving if we want to survive this, we'll come back for Raven later." My sister is yelling over the explosions of the clock tower.

Raven, what happened to her? Then I realize that I was carrying her. "Wait we have to find her?" I look back to see fire everywhere.

"We don't have time for that, let's go!" she sounds panicked as she lifts me to my feet and we start running away from the explosions and raining fire. I look back only to see fire and smoke everywhere. "I'm sorry" I mouth in the direction of where Raven would be and continue running.


End file.
